Automatic test equipment (ATE) plays a role in the manufacture of electronics, such as semiconductor devices and circuit board assemblies. Manufacturers generally use automatic test equipment, or “test instruments”, to verify the operation of devices during the manufacturing process. Such devices are referred to as a “device under test” (DUT) or a “unit under test” (UUT). Early detection of faults eliminates costs that would otherwise be incurred by processing defective devices, and thus reduces the overall costs of manufacturing. Manufacturers also use ATE to grade various specifications. Devices can be tested and binned according to different levels of performance in areas, such as speed. Devices can be labeled and sold according to their actual levels of performance.